


垫子说他们好重

by LongMo_Dra



Series: How to Train Your Dog [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongMo_Dra/pseuds/LongMo_Dra
Summary: How to Train Your Dog to Recognize a Friend（https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606800）中的一段，莉莉所不知道的男生寝室故事
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: How to Train Your Dog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938451
Kudos: 2





	垫子说他们好重

詹姆一只手抓着小天狼星的手腕，另一只手扣在他后颈，押着这个满心只有委屈的小混帐往宿舍走。这个麻瓜条子的动作还是莱姆斯教给他们的，那个可怜的男孩现在正躺在医务室里，坚持要连守了他两夜的詹姆回去睡觉，只让小彼得陪着。

这就是为什么他不能就这么对他心软。

小天狼星走得踉踉跄跄，詹姆也像失去了一边翅膀的鸟一样重心漂移。因为通常这个动作是由两个人一起完成的——詹姆抓住不肯陪他们搞怪的莱姆斯或彼得的右手，小天狼星在左边，他们的另一只手交叠在别人的领口，一定有一个人的手腕在另一个的虎口里。另外两个人休想效仿这招，主要是小天狼星很难搞，他会剧烈挣扎，非得詹姆亲自上场不可。

哪一点都让此时此刻的詹姆更生气了。

现在他就来了。他们一踏进寝室的门小天狼星就挣开了他，让詹姆试图把他推到床上的企图失败了。

可笑的是结果却没变。长发的男孩头也不回，用十足的贵族气派走过满地胡乱堆放的地图草稿，一脚踢开《十七岁之前：解密踪丝原理》，一头扑倒在詹姆的床上。不脱鞋的那种。

平常得好像他们没有172836秒以上没有说话了似的。

那双灰色眼睛打定主意不让他看见。小天狼星闭着眼睛去勾詹姆的床帘，轻车熟路地让金红的帷幔从詹姆上方兜头而下。

只是这次没有伴随着懒洋洋的笑声。

詹姆骂了一句，摸索着去够床头柜里小天狼星的小刀，然后不幸发现那个木头抽屉里的布局很是陌生。这个该死的混球把他们的床头柜换回来了。

等他好不容易连拉带扯把床帘弄下来（可怜的木头支架被他卸下了一根），小天狼星躺在摇摇晃晃的床帐底下，把瘦瘦长长的身子平铺到床沿，俨然霸道侵占了这整片领土，拒绝给真正的物主留温存。

想想莱姆斯，他要想想莱姆斯。那个温柔的级长一定会笑着摇摇头，总是选择委屈自己，莱姆斯不应该被这样对待的。那可太惯着小天狼星了，而放任他的后果他们现在已经都见识过了。

格兰芬多的明星球员抓住小天狼星的两只脚踝，把那双长腿往床下拖。本来假装睡着的人像瞬间惊醒了，惊恐地瞪着他的朋友——他不让他在他的床上睡觉，这可是第一次！

他正要翻身跳起来，至少得赶在被赶下去之前先行动。但他才刚抬起腰，就被詹姆揪着整个翻了个面儿，背上被硌人的膝盖紧紧顶住。

詹姆能感觉到小天狼星甚至是放松的，他消瘦的肩膀贴在了床上，双手安静地伏在床单上，肌肉都是柔软的。他知道他现在感觉就像大脚板在一次玩闹中被尖头叉子压在底下，马上他就要跳起来反扑了——詹姆不得不承认，他自己也有这种期待。

然而没有，小天狼星只是扭过头贪婪地看着他，难以掩藏的期望在他眼里发光。

而詹姆·波特是那个永远不会令他失望的人。让他绝对想象不到的惊喜（惊吓？）——霍格沃茨最好的球员抡起胳膊，像对待一只游走球那样重重地在他屁股上挥了一巴掌。

小天狼星毫无防备，“嗷”得一声叫了出来，差点就想往詹姆被子里钻，是在听到詹姆的声音才忍住了冲动。

“什么感觉？”詹姆问道，语气和他们互相在对方身上试验恶作剧咒语的时候一模一样。

小天狼星大声控诉，看起来完全状况外：“你弄疼我了！”

这事放在他们俩谁身上都很稀罕。对费利蒙特和尤菲米娅来说太重，对沃尔布加和奥莱恩来说又太轻。

所以詹姆笑了：“你应得的，小坏蛋。老费尔奇说得对，你就该被吊起来狠狠地打一顿屁股。”

他说着扬手在另一边臀瓣上补了个对称，确实用的是十成十的力气。小天狼星痛得又叫了一声，气得像个鹿一样当场蹬腿儿把詹姆踢了下去。

床上的男孩双脚互蹬，把怒气发泄在自己的鞋子上，让他们远远地滚到地板的另一边去。接着一气呵成地举起别人的被子，轰轰烈烈地把自己卷起来，愤怒地缩到床角，紧紧扒着贴满魁地奇球队海报的墙。

詹姆抱来小天狼星床上的被子，摔在后者脑袋旁边一英寸的地方。

他们不再说话的176428秒，霍格沃茨魔法学校格兰芬多学院男生宿舍詹姆·波特的床垫在凌晨三点四十二分下陷了两厘米。


End file.
